Spiderman Yaoi
by Bryn'ryo'ishtar
Summary: Really hardcore spiderman x villain pairing! Spiderman's fought and mixed blood with his archenemies so many times, they've gotten a tiny bit of his DNA, and now Spiderman has not one, but four and possibly more mates, that want to possess his body and mind. Yaoi, rape, and some eventual DeadpoolxSpiderman action going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first Spiderman fic, I hope you like it. Please review, it really helps me.**

**Rights for Spiderman go to the correct owner, and please forgive me if some of the villains or Spiderman is OOC, I'm just doing my best to write some awesome yaoi. Spiderman's the sub, all the way, just so you know.**

**Oh yeah…. WARNING: WILL CONTAIN A HOPEFULLY HUGE AMOUNT OF SPIDEY/VILLAIN YAOI. …. Just be prepared….**

Peter Parker wasn't a master on DNA, but he understood a lot more than the average person. He wasn't an expert on spiders… no wait, yes he was an expert on spiders, but there are things in nature that not even experts can know about. He'd had his own blood, his DNA, tested after the spider bite that changed his life, and he knew that a lot of the aspects of himself had been changed, but there was something he could have never predicted.

Peter gazed into the computer screen, reading what most people what have just thought was mumbo-jumbo as words. His eyes moved quickly over the screen, a map of his DNA, and suddenly he smelt the warm smell of jasmine over his shoulder.

"MJ!" He said, surprised and leaning back. He'd been so absorbed in his work; he hadn't even heard her come in. Actually, he probably wouldn't have heard if a train smashed in. His sort-of girlfriend gave him a vacant smile, and his smile dropped at her expression.

"Still here, Peter?" She said, gazing down at the computer screen with an distant look of contempt. Her red hair flowed over her shoulder, and brushed his hand. He pulled back guiltily. "It's almost midnight, and your still at some dusty old lab, working… if you were being Spiderman, I could maybe understand your not being home, but sometimes it feels like your married to science." She laughed tightly, and Peter smiled tightly. In the past few months since she'd gone straight to show business, their relationship had plummeted straight down into a ditch. She mostly kept seeing him because he was Spiderman; he mostly kept seeing her for her good looks.

"I was researching how my own DNA had combined with a spider's, actually." He said, "It's important for me to know this type of stuff. The spider I was bitten by was a new species, technically, so no one really knew a lot about it."

"Even the scientists who made it?" She asked doubtfully.

"It's more like it made itself, the scientists just helped it to evolve a little faster." He tried to explain, but like usual it went in one ear, out the other. He tried to explain it in some way that might interest her. "Look, what I've been researching lately is a gene that hasn't really shown up in a lot of spiders, but it crossed over to me. The closest natural thing to it is the way a female spider will met a male, the male will court her, mate, and take good care of her, until the stronger female spider kills it off. It's strange, because the male and female have such different roles. The male is obsessed with the female, takes care of her, and doesn't let her near any other spider. The female lets this happen, only in some cases ends up killing off the male. Only it's a little bit different…" He peered at the screen, perplexed. "The possibility is open that the female spider won't kill the male at all, maybe…"

"So what, is that a death threat? Or is that just you saying you're in the mood to get laid tonight?" MJ challenged.

"What? No!"

"Yeah, sure. That's all you care about recently, sex, Spiderman and science. We don't even talk anymore."

"I was just telling you what I was doing! That's all! Can't you see how important this is to me, MJ? This spider is in my genes, this… weird genetic code like I was just telling you about is me!"

"And it's all about you, isn't it, Peter?" She said, and shook her head, beautiful hair spinning around her. She was so beautiful, it was no wonder she was popular on stage, but Peter was an attractive guy, too, even if she couldn't see it. He was tall, toned but not too muscular, his dark hair was thick and soft, and his eyelashes were long. Plenty of girls had noticed Peter over the years, once his glasses came off. There was something sensitive but strong in his hazel eyes, and his cheekbones could cut they were so sharp.

"MJ…" He said, but hesitated. Did he want to go crawling back to her? Nothing good was coming out of their relationship, and they were both ready to move on.

She sighed. "I'll be sleeping at my house tonight, maybe for a while. I just need some time alone with my thoughts, OK? I'll call you later." She turned, and left, and he watched her as she went. Her hips had a confident sway, and her outfit was tight and bold, it was like she wasn't the girl he used to know.

He turned back to the computer. He could forget about MJ if he could figure out what was wrong with his equation. He was missing something that was in his DNA, some mutation that his body had caused to this reproduction cycle, some part to this whole mate thing…

He stared at it, and then, with dawning suspicion, entered in a new figure into the equation. It checked out correctly, and leaned back in his chair numbly.

Slowly, he began to laugh, until tears of laughter ran down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away, and straightened up.

"Oh man." He said. "I'm the female spider."

He returned home, at least at 3 o'clock in the morning, and when he looked at his bed, cozy and warm in the snug corner of his loft, he almost expected to see Mary Jane lying there, forgiving him. She wasn't. He went and sat at one of his tables, not yet tired, and gazed around the room. It was a stylish loft, humble, maybe not in the best part of town, but the best they could afford and well-taken care of with plenty of style. It was empty, cold, and quiet, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He'd spent a few hours monitoring and fighting crime, but he was exhausted. So exhausted. The crime-fighting life was leaving him worn down and tired, every night, and every night he had to get up a few hours after falling asleep to go to work. Sometimes he'd wish the police would catch him just so he could go to prison and sleep soundly for a month, at least.

His head hit the pillow, but tonight he couldn't just fall asleep, he had too many thoughts. What did I mean to have one half of you be a female spider? What was going to happen to him and MJ? How long would he be able to carry on living like he did without anyone's help?

He thought he didn't have to worry about being a female mate to someone else, ever, because, after all, he was the only member of that species of spider. There were certainly no male spiders that would be like him, so what was the use of worrying? He was the only one who even knew he was part female-spider, so why should he tell anyone when he could just keep it a secret?

Eventually, exhaustion and fatigue so powerful it made him weak, made him close his eyes and forget all about what he'd found out, as he slept. However, what Peter forgot to put into his mental "equation" was that he was not, actually the one person who had the DNA of the spider. By sheer coincidence, they had gotten the DNA of a male spider. Who, then, had Peter Parker shared DNA with? Who's blood had he spilt on so many times that his infectious DNA could merge with theirs?

None other than his worst enemies, of course, his archenemies lurking in the shadows of New York.

** There'll definitely be some yaoi next chapter, promise. Any requests on who you'd like to be one of Spiderman's "mates"? I already have a rough idea… :D **

** WARNING: WILL BE SOME RAPE/HARDCORE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Cause you guys are awesome and reviewed, I'm giving you an update! This is so unusual for me, because I HARDLY ever update, just start a new story, but I'll try to keep this one going. Big thanks to fallendestinyxx, keen95, everyone else who reviewed and ESPECIALLY TO…**

** SebbyMichaelis. Because you obviously have excellent, devilish taste Sebas-chan. XD XD XD XD. SebasationxCiel forever! And I love you.**

_Venom could feel something unusual and heated running through his being that rainy night. He crawled the back alleys of New York, controlling his host, like usual, but he was twitchy and irritable. It was like there was something wrong with him tonight. He perched on the fire escape of an apartment, and observed a young lady scuttling to her apartment door, shakily putting her wet keys in, and getting soaked by rain. She was a blonde, short-skirt, and she was so focused on getting into her apartment and out of the rain, she'd never even notice him until he'd have her gagged and tied up. Maybe that hot, restless feeling he had tonight could be washed away with a little bit of sex, he thought. He watched the girl some more, but he didn't move to attack her. _

_ She wasn't attractive to him. She didn't have that chemistry, for him. He sprang off the fire escape and into the night without making a sound. Umbrellas bobbed in the dark streets, ducking around and out of the rain, and he looked at each person under the umbrella and found them to be unattractive. None of them were right for him._

_ He stood in the center of the street, unmoving. In the dark, and in the rain, there was no chance someone could mistake him for something other than human, even though his body was huge, muscular and lean, and he wore an inky suit resembling Spiderman's costume…_

_ Spiderman, the thought came to him, and left him feeling electric and tender to the bone. Spiderman was attractive with his dark, unruly thick hair, big brown eyes and long lashes and his slim, supple body and long legs. Oh yes, and Venom knew right where to find him, too. With a devilish grin that nothing could compare to, he shot off into the darkness, towards Peter Parker's supposedly "safe" apartment._

Peter dreamt that black spiders surrounded him. He'd desired protection, and a mate, and had unconsciously sent out a fierce pheromone that let all his mates know exactly what he needed. The black spiders in his dream leapt, crawled and spun their webs around him, until he was in a cocoon, safe and free from all harm and worry. It was the first dream he'd had in a long time, since most of the time when he slept he was too exhausted to dream at all.

It was so relaxing, so soothing to be in his dream cocoon, that when he felt string—or rope? —twist around his wrists, he wasn't bothered at all. Even if the sensation had bothered him, it couldn't have woken him up, because nothing short of the walls crashing down around him could have woken him up.

That's what he thought, at least, until he felt something warm, wet and long climbing up his neck. He twitched and moaned, kicking at the bedcovers to try and get away, thinking he was still dreaming. A hand tightened around his shoulder, stopping him from squirming away, and that's when he woke up.

One big, sorrel brown eyes blinked wearily into consciousness, and then the other, and he saw Venom, strong, confident and grinning, straddling him in his bed.

Peter screamed, and in an instant, had kicked Venom away from him and pulled himself up to deliver a fast, strong punch—

And found that he couldn't move his arms more than a few inches away from the wall, where two strong cables tied them. He stared at them in horror, and wondered how could he have let his guard so far down. He looked back out at Venom, who sat at the foot of Peter's bed, undisturbed by Peter's kick. Venom gazed calmly out at Peter, whose body was twisted in the cover of his bed, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Hello." He said in his throaty, purring voice. "You're looking lovely tonight, Peter."

"How the hell did you find me?" Peter demanded, straining against the rope, and drawing his legs up as far away from Venom as he could get them. At once, he was glad he'd sent MJ away. If he'd put her in any danger because of his work, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. The thing he regretted the most was that probably the last evening he and MJ had spent together; they'd spent it fighting. Clearly, he thought, I'm going to die tonight. I hope MJ and my Aunt get by all right with me gone.

"I never lost you," replied Venom. "I was just never that interested in paying you a house visit, but now I wonder why I never did before. You are delicious when you're asleep and defenseless." Peter shuddered, and Venom smiled again.

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm not sure. It's a… sensation that I have under my skin. I wanted to see. I wanted to hold you and watch you squirm…"

Peter tilted his chin out defiantly, "If you're going to kill me, kill me quickly."

"What?" Venom said, and Peter glared at him. He sighed and turned his head to the side, muttering under his breath. "You really think I want to kill you? Believe me, if I'd wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already. That's the opposite of what I want."

"What do you want then? Information? My help? I'll never give it to you."

"You are so clueless and naïve. It is sort of cute." Venom reached out and grabbed one of Peter's ankles, so suddenly he didn't have time to move away, and Venom squeezed his slim leg affectionately. "I want your body."

"S-sorry?" Peter gasped, and Venom pulled his other leg out, so that Peter was spread out over the bed.

"I'm going to rape you." Venom said calmly, a wicked white smile stretching over his face, "and I'm never letting you go. You're mine, Peter Parker." Venom moved his hand up across Peter's abs and up to his head, where he pushed his hands through Peter's hair and cradled his head tenderly.

Peter jerked away suddenly, and then one of his legs was twisting, and the other one held straight, and he flipped onto his stomach, a move that would have broken any normal person's arm. Venom was merely amused, and pushed Peter's two legs apart. He jerked again and wreathed underneath him.

"You can't be serious." Peter gasped.

"Deadly." Venom moved his hips between Peter's legs and pushed Peter's head down, so that they were in position. Peter gasped, and pushed against him, but there was no way he could win a fight against Venom in the position he was in. Peter's front body was pushed against the wall, into the mattress, and his bottom was up, only boxers stopping Venom from being where he wanted to be. Well, that could soon be solved.

Venom hooked one finger underneath Peter's boxers, and used his fingernail and his strength to rip it off in one try. The next he had Peter's white t-shirt in shreds around them.

"Stop!" Peter shouted, and so Venom put one of his hands over Peter's mouth, squeezing it tightly, until the boy moaned in pain. Venom removed his hand, but kept it at the base of Peter's neck, just in case he had to show him who was the boss again. After all, he didn't want to hurt Peter too badly tonight.

"Shh…" Venom purred into Peter's ears. "Plenty of time for screaming later."

Peter whimpered, and Venom laughed. Peter wanted to fight back, wanted to win, and show Venom that he wasn't some little sex toy to be played with, but he was weak, helpless, and couldn't defend himself. He didn't want it to be like this, he wanted someone who would care for him, who would be his best friend and someone he could feel comfortable with. Venom scared him, so, so much. He didn't want to be raped.

Venom, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier. He would have liked his lover to be more responsive, more pleased with him, but it felt so good to be with Peter, and to be dominating him, that Venom didn't even care. His body was between Peter's legs, and he was so, so close to being Peter's first male lover.

Venom squeezed the back of Peter's neck and affectionately ran his hands through Peter's hair. For a second Peter relaxed, and that's when Venom...

Well, you know.

It's a good thing Peter's apartment walls were thick, otherwise his neighbors probably would have gotten the wrong idea or called the police.

By the time Venom was done (the sun was close to rising), Peter was shaking, tired, and terrified. He expected Venom to leave, to jump out of the windows or kill him, but Venom put his arms around Peter and pulled him close to him, locking Peter in a comfortable embrace. With no other choice, and no escape possible, Peter fell deeply asleep in Venom's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

** So…. I'm back for more Spiderman yaoi fic, and this time's going to be a lot cuddlier than the last, and I'm introducing a new villain. Also, your reviews are awesome and you had me laughing really hard. So, in case you don't get this, anything in italics is the villain's POV, and everything else is Peter's. R&R.**

The sound of breathing woke Peter up; he peered into the bright, bright light, and lay very still. Early, in his high school years, he'd had a one night stand once, and had woken up in his bed, surrounded by a strange body and a different perfume. Or was that cologne? Who was he sleeping with? He remembered having a nightmare—terribly graphic and…

Wait…

He barely dared turn his head, but he had to know. If Venom knew he was awake… he resisted the urge to shudder, just in case it was enough of an indicator that he was awake. If Venom knew he was awake, he was terrified that he'd be subjected to more… well. You know.

"Good afternoon, kitten." Venom whispered into Peter's ear, in his deep, scratchy and terrible voice. Peter attempted to kick Venom out of bed, except, ouch, bad decision. As Spiderman, Peter had been slammed into buildings, shot and choked, but he'd never been so tender in such an odd place. He couldn't kick Venom out, and he blushed deeply. It'd hurt so bad, but he couldn't stop and think about how even sex with the toughest girls never got as heated as what had happened last night.

What an awful thing to know.

"Mmm… I untied you this morning, you know that right?" Venom said and Peter gazed up at his hands. They were bloody and red, swollen and his wrists were hurting, but there they were, untied and he slept right through it. He bolted up, but Venom's hand at Peter's waist stopped him from making it to the door. Last night, Venom had won because Peter was asleep and tied, this morning Venom would win because Peter was far too sore to run. "No," he continued, "I guess you didn't know. You slept like the dead, so cute."

"Get the hell out of my apartment," Peter choked, "Don't just… you crazy…" He couldn't get his thoughts straight. Here he was, raped and at his most vulnerable, and Venom didn't even have enough common fucking decency to leave the room.

"If I leave this apartment, I'm taking you with me." Venom said, and he seemed to hesitate.

_Venom was uncertain. Peter looked upset, more than upset, Peter Parker looked vulnerable. His normal inclination was to tackle his lover to the bed, lick away his tears and start a hot and heavy make out session, even if the other party wasn't exactly willing. Peter stirred another emotion in Venom that he knew quite well, even if he'd only ever experience it when it was about him. He felt the need to hug Peter, coddle him, and cut the man who'd made Peter cry. Venom sucked in a breath, and hated himself. Well, almost, Venom was pretty sure he could set things right again._

"But I need to go get some food…" Venom said slowly, and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. Would Venom leave him alone? Would he leave him to escape, recover, and then plot his revenge? Peter bit his lip. Plot his revenge. That wasn't good, he sounded like a villain.

"I can't move." Peter said blatantly, and Venom nodded absently, and then looked closer at Peter.  
"That's right, you can't, can you?" _An idea was forming in Venom's head. He could leave Peter alone to regain his composure, get some delicious food to feed him; they'd have a romantic dinner (maybe he'd have to tie Peter and force-feed him, but you have to start somewhere), and Peter couldn't leave anyways. Venom had torn his suit and web-caster into pieces the second Peter fell asleep, had swept the apartment for cellphones and bugs, and had raided the kitchen, which was practically empty. He could tie Peter up, but… he doubted being tied up like a dog would allow Peter to gather up some of his slaughtered pride._

_ "Please?" Peter asked, staring across with unnervingly beautiful dependence. Please. Spiderman asked him sincerely please, it was a breathtaking moment, and Venom sucked in a breath, aroused. He gazed over the bed at his lover, bloody and torn and wore, and felt something flourish inside his blood, raging hot. He'd be careful to be gentler with Peter from now on. Peter would grow to love him, if Venom could only prove that he was a good mate, the best, and that being a superhero and a super villain didn't mean it couldn't work. They could live together and talk, and maybe Peter would someday be a villain too, if he was really lucky._

_ Also he could fuck Peter whenever the hell he felt like it. Mm, sounded good to him._

_ "I'm going to nail the windows and the door when I leave. If you leave here, I'll hunt you down and unmask you in public. Also, I don't know, possibly rape you in public, too." Venom felt bad about the threat, but if Peter could be trusted, he wouldn't be making it. Besides, it wasn't in Venom's nature to be cuddly and gentle. _

_ "I…I understand." Peter said, which was as close to a promise as Venom was expecting. He nodded, put the windows and door under three layers of wood and nails, but still he hesitated to leave his younger mate. He couldn't stand it if Peter somehow escaped. That'd be dreadful. He had to leave though, because Peter had the covers of his bed wrapped around his body, and his eyes stared hard into the hardwood floor. It wouldn't surprise him at all if Peter cried when Venom was out of sight, but it did give him a nasty taste in his mouth._

_ He left for his sake._

Peter straightened immediately. Of course, he'd always taken into consideration that his home and his identity would be discovered eventually. He wouldn't have gone down without a fight was his idea, and he always kept an extra Spiderman suit on hand, just in case. It was true, he didn't have an extra web-caster, he'd have to craft another, a project that could take a while, but he still could fight, climb on walls and sense things. He wasn't totally helpless. He limped over to his wardrobe, to the dullest drawer of bland sweatshirts and tank tops and reached for the false bottom that masterfully hid an extra suit and half-made explosives. He pulled them out, got dressed and pieced it all together, working quickly just in case Venom was quicker than he expected.

I have to run away fast, Peter thought, shoving clothes into a worn backpack, stay in a motel, change my hairstyle, and maybe leave the city…? No. It was his city. He'd recover, and then he'd take Venom down. Kill him, and he wouldn't run and leave the New Yorkers to the criminal's pity. He wasn't that weak.

His back straightened and new gleams of determination in his eyes, Peter placed the small explosive beside the window and lit it on fire, ducking back between the refrigerators to avoid being hit with the small wreckage. BOOM!

In an instant, he jumped over the broken glass, using his hands and legs to comfortably run down the side of the building. It was mid-afternoon. He'd been kept up so late that when he did fall asleep he was completely exhausted.

He ran through buildings and alleyways, keeping above everyone and out of sight for the time being. He got lost a few times in his frantic scramble to get away, when finally he saw a landmark he recognized: Central Park. He breathed a sigh of relief and took off his suit, putting on a hip band t-shirt and baggy jeans, his headphones, and strolled out. He turned the volume up on his headphones, relying on his spider sense to warn him if a car was about to hit him. He didn't look both ways, and he walked briskly, feeling exposed and threatened in the sunlight. He'd stopped rapists before, found girls after the fact, but he'd never truly understood the concept. It was like stripping armor off of your heart, wiping mud over everyone you've ever slept with, and stomping on your mother's face. _It hurt._

He took in a deep breath, and he walked with purpose to the public bathroom. He locked the door, and took out the scissors that he'd brought with him. He stared at himself in the filthy, mucky mirror, and examined his hair. Fluffy, soft, brown hair, long and almost to his chin. It made him look younger, and he raised the scissors to his face, his eyes serious like they never were. He felt like he'd forgotten why he'd become a superhero in the first place, and then the rape had reminded him. Being a superhero was about the victims, the ones who never got their justice. He could save them. He could save himself.

"Whoa," he heard behind him, a light masculine voice that sounded laughing. "This is weird, cutting your hair in a public bathroom? Don't you have a mother to cut you hair?"

A handsome man stepped out of a stall and Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't need a mother, I need to cut my fucking hair off." He raised the scissors again, but the man snatched them away.

Peter leveled his eyes at him, and the man stared back. He was tall, a dirty-blond with military haircut and abs. Wow, even underneath his t-shirt he could tell. Not that Peter was _attracted_ to him, I mean, god, he so wasn't in the mood for that.

_"I'll _cut your hair, is what I'm trying to say here. It's better than doing it yourself, right? How do you want it?" The man ran his hands over Peter's head, which made Peter flinch just a bit, though he hid it by scowling angrily.

"I _can _do it myself." He said, hoping rudeness would scare the stranger away. Instead, his lips quirked up in a drop-dead smile and his eyes seemed to take on a stubborn glint.

"I can do it better," he whispered by Peter's ears, though it was a flirtatious remark, it was different sound than Venom's voice. Venom had been all too scratchy and irritable and hard to read. Peter could tell from just a glance that this man couldn't poker face to save his life. It made him trust the stranger, just a little bit.

Peter grunted once, his approve, and the stranger slid his hands through Peter's hair, admiring its silky quality. Peter stared at them both in the mirror. They looked good together, like two people who could be friends. Peter tried glaring, and the effect might have been scary earlier but it was hard to look intimidating with Sally-Sunshine by your side. Peter almost felt back to his old self.

"Why do you want to cut this anyways?"

"I don't want to be found. If I am, it'll be bad, so make me look totally different, okay?" Peter said bluntly, and while the stranger hummed, he didn't comment or question Peter's reason. Instead, that smile widened just a little bit, became even more sincere.

"What's your name?"

"Peter Parker. What's yours?"

"Winston," the stranger joked, James Bond style. "Wade Winston."

**Lolololololol :3 I love Wade Winston, or in other words, Deadpool. This is all descriptions of him where he isn't scarred terribly, like the movie X-men Origins version of him where he's the total hottie. Review! I'll post more.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay, first of all, huge apologies, guys. Wade Wilson, not Winson… I, as a huge Deadpool fan, am personally ashamed. It was a typo, but also one I'm too lazy to change. So, um… deal with it. **

** ANOTHER THING: Je vous aime. French for I love you all. You give me such fantastic reviews; I can't even begin to say how happy it makes me to read them. You rock, and since summer vacation is officially coming up for me (I've been at a writing summer camp, so I've been working incredibly hard to improve my skills) I'm sure I'll add more chapters to every one of my stories. YAY, SUMMER!**

** ONE LAST THING: So, I know I introduced Deadpool, but actually, he'll be coming in more and more each chapter. Oh, no, I'm not finished torturing Peter Parker just yet, today is Harry Osborn! Yay, hottie!**

Although his world was shattering around him, Peter reflected, at least there'd always be coffee in New York. He grimaced at the thoughts he was having. It wasn't really that the world was collapsing, because he knew exactly what that was like, but it certainly felt like everything about his life as Peter Parker was falling apart. The waitress was a tipsy blond, and he gave her a smile, with a sadness that was bordering on vulnerable, and Peter watched her blush. He ran his hands self-consciously over his new haircut. That Wade guy had certainly knew what he was going. His thick dark hair was military short, but a bit longer at the front, and they made his eyes appear larger, his cheek bones more fragile, instead of making him look more masculine. Peter didn't care. He wasn't exactly feeling very masculine, actually, he felt downright like a woman, drinking creamy coffee and worrying over rapists. It wasn't very manly.

He stood up, left the rest of his coffee and a sizable tip on the table and walked past the swooning waitress to get to the door. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and the sun was setting over the wet pavements of New York City. He sat on a bench and thought.

Wade had not only given Peter a haircut, but also a big leather jacket, a bit too big on him, but it had a charming quality. The two things combined would make it hard for Venom to recognize Peter, and Venom wouldn't willingly wander into an open public space if he could avoid it. It would make him safe, at least until nightfall.

That still meant that Peter would have to find a place to stay for the night, because he knew he couldn't go to any of the places Venom might be looking. He'd send a message to Mary Jane, and tell her to get out of town for a while, and his Aunt, too… He scrolled through his friends list, and realized with rising dread that having a small social circle was bad in these types of situations. Only one name stood out to him, and after hesitating a moment, pressed the call button impulsively.

"…Hello?" There came the lazy drawl. Harry Osborn, like always, sounded perpetually sleepy, and Peter smiled reflectively. Peter and Harry had drifted apart ever since Harry's dad had died at the hands of Spiderman, and Peter hadn't honestly been able to offer his condolences. "Who is this?"

"Um…" Peter cleared his throat. "It's me. Peter. Peter Parker."

"Peter?" There was a pleasant echo to his voice, and Peter could practically see him grinning over the telephone line. "Well, speak of the devil. Your Aunt just called me, to check up on how i was doing, and we were talking about you. Heard you and MJ were having some problems. How've things been?"

Peter laughed, it was just like old times. Peter would call Harry, trying to keep some secret, but of course Harry would already know everything. "With me and MJ and life in general? No so good. We had a bit of a fight last night, and she went to sleep at her parent's house."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, recently... I just don't know about her, man. She's not the way she used to be, or maybe I've changed, I don't know. It hasn't been all that great. Oh, and, um, last night there was a gas leak in my apartment." Peter said with a sheepish laugh. "It's probably a good thing she left when she did, I can't go home at all. Maybe for a while, they said it might happen again so the apartment needs to be fixed up."

"Well, you've certainly been having a screw-up time without me there to help, huh?" Harry joked. "Haven't broken any mirrors or met any black cats lately have you?"

"I don't need anything like that be unlucky, I manage it all by myself."

"You certainly can."

"So, the reason I was calling..." Peter cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, MJ and I are fighting, my Aunt just got a new apartment so she does have any extra room, so..."

"You need a place to stay?" Harry sounded amused, but Peter couldn't tell whether the answer would be yes or no.

"Yeah." Peter fidgeted where he stood. That was the problem with Harry, when he got mad, and he definitely had reason to be mad at Peter for not talking to him for so long, there was no telling what he would do.

"Well, sure you could stay over here, I'd love to have you." Harry said and all the breath rushed out of Peter in relief. "It's funny, even before your Aunt called, and you called, I was just thinking about you, for no reason in particular. It's been too long since we've talked, my friend. So much has happened, with the company, and all things I've been doing..."

"Oh, yeah, I heard the company's doing great. Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks, Pete. Here, why don't you come over right now, we can share a beer and talk." Harry gave Peter his address and they ended the call. Peter looked down at the written address and started walking, feeling more optimistic than he had all day. He didn't know why he'd thought Harry would be mean in the first place. Harry was such a nice guy, so funny, and loyal and handsome. He always felt better when he had Harry backing him up.

When he arrived at Harry's he could feel himself gawking as he walked through the newly designed house. The house Harry had inherited from his father was always elegant, chic, yet warm with an touch of oldness that pointed to old money. There were always old persian rugs, old family portraits and an aura of friendliness. Now, Harry had changed it, and although Peter didn't exactly dislike the change... It took modern to a whole new level. Glass everywhere, white was the featured colored, everything sleek and hard, and a bit cold to strangers. Peter almost expected Harry to act like this when he greeted him, but like always, Harry came to the door relaxed and smiling, offering Peter a beer and leading him in to sofa like it was just any old day.

They talked, and eventually all the tension began to slide out from Peter. He never mentioned the rape- how could he?- but he complained about everything else in his life, told funny jokes about all the things he'd done. Harry commented on Peter's new hairstyle, even running his hands over Peter's head, like the stranger Wade had done, and had looked Peter in the eyes and told him he thought it looked good. However, the way he did it wasn't like what Wade had done. Wade had done it gently, with a friendliness that was nice. Harry did it like he wanted to make a statement, by touching Peter, and when Peter let him it felt like he'd just agreed with the statement, submitted to it. However, he didn't feel like he could say no to anything Harry said that night. He was letting him stay in his house, wasn't he?

Peter began to get uncomfortable.

There'd been an easy, focused intensity in Harry's eyes before but as soon as Peter allowed Harry to touch him, the look in his eyes became hungry. It was frightening, especially for the state Peter was in, but he knew it would be rude to move away. Uneasy and quiet now, Peter took another long drink of the beer. It was his third, and it was getting late in the evening. There was an odd taste to the beer, one that hadn't been in the other two. It tasted almost metallic and strange, and Peter focused on that instead of on the way Harry had his arm around Peter's shoulder, and was rubbing his thumb in circles.

"You feeling okay, Pete? You look a little bit tired. A long day will do that to you." Harry watched for Peter's reaction, his expression, as he said that.

"I'm..." Peter jerked away from Harry for a moment, but it was true, he was tired and it took too much energy to fight back. "I am tired..."

"I love the way you look tonight. That jacket looks so cute on you, and your hairstyle... mm." Harry dragged Peter closer, and Peter began to think how weird it was how intimate Harry was getting. "You look so good I could just eat you right up."

The thumb that had been rubbing on Peter's shoulder moved up, and stroked his hair, his neck, his jawbone, and eventually, his lips. Peter startled and looked up at Harry, frightened, but Harry's eyes were on Peter's chest and waist, and then his hand was at Peter's leg. He lifted Peter up and placed him on his lap, and Peter relaxed helplessly, to surprised and too... tired... to do anything about it.

"My drink, Harry..." Peter slurred his words, his eyes beginning to close. "Did you put something in my drink? I feel weird..."

"Your drink? Oh no, Peter, I wouldn't do that to you. I mean, what type of friend would I be if I did that? We are friends, aren't we, Peter? Friends... they can touch each other like this sometimes, and sometimes friends turn out to be more than that." He stroked Peter's cheek, and then pulled Peter's head down, and kissed him. He lips felt soft, dry, and when his tongue slipped in Peter moaned. He could feel that he was sitting on something hard, but he just didn't have the energy to get up, and he didn't know if he wanted to. Peter's hand went to the back of Harry's neck, and just as he was starting to enjoy the kiss, which was rough and passionate, and all too short, Harry pulled back.

"We should probably move to my room." He said breathily, "this couch is new."

He pulled Peter off his feet easily, and Peter couldn't seem to find the strength to protest to being carried from the room bridal-style. Harry used his foot to open his bedroom door, threw Peter onto the bed and slammed the door behind him. Harry's bed was huge, king-sized at least, and soft. Harry pounced on Peter on the bed and started kissing him again, and Peter let him take control, moving occasionally to help him get Peter's clothes off. As Peter sat on the bed wearing nothing but underwear, he started to feel a little self-conscious. He'd always been a bit skinny, even since becoming Spiderman, and his skin was pale, smooth and unblemished, like the way a girl's is. He tugged weakly at Harry's clothes with what little strength he had, and Harry complied, taking off his shirt, and showing Peter perfect abs, a smooth tan and a lot of handsome masculinity.

"You're so pretty." Harry bit down on Peter's neck, which reminded him of Venom, but he fought those rising memories. Harry wasn't like Venom. Harry could protect him from Venom, and he wouldn't hurt him.

"Mm... I like the way you kiss." Peter brought him back down, and Harry kissed him, smiling. There was a part of Peter that couldn't believe what was happening. Him and Harry? That's what they'd been teased about in school, it wasn't real, but there it was. Harry was kissing him on his bed, Peter was aroused and Harry... Harry was definitely aroused.

Harry took off his pants, and both his and Peter's underwear, and he grabbed for a bottle off the side of his bed. Peter raised his head to look.

"What's that?"

"Lotion. You'll be wanting that." He slid his finger in and Peter gasped, at first in pain, and then in pleasure. Harry kissed him again, stuck in a second finger and Peter moaned. Peter looked up at Harry, who looked sweet, gentle and questioning. There was a silent question in his eyes, and Peter nodded once his ascent.

Harry came inside of Peter, and Peter moaned again, his fingers grabbing at the sheets and Harry's back. Harry shushed him quiet, and patiently waited for Peter to be ready again. It wasn't like Venom, who had been bigger, rougher, and hadn't gotten Peter ready. This time, it was pleasurable and made Peter feel good.

When they were done, and they'd both climaxed together, Peter fell back onto the bed, exhausted. Before, he'd been tired, but now he didn't think he could go for another round, even though he wanted to, he was too exhausted. He grabbed Harry's neck gently, but couldn't use much force to bring him down. Harry seemed to understand what Peter wanted and brought his ear close to his mouth.

"Too tired... need to sleep... in the morning, we can..." Even as he spoke, Peter could feel himself slipping away into sleep, unescapable and dark and pleasantly empty. Just before he lost consciousness he could hear Harry mumbling to himself as he continued to stroke Peter's body. It didn't register with his conscious mind, but his subconscious picked it up just before Peter fell asleep.

"You're so hot, Peter. I was thinking about you all last night, too, I can't get you out of my head. I didn't think you'd feel the same way, didn't think it'd be as good as it was. I'm never going to let you go, Peter. Now that I know you want me too, I promise I'll never drug you again. I'm going to continue, even after you're asleep, you don't mind, do you, Pete...?"

And then Peter was totally unconscious.

**Read and review! Sorry it took me so long to post 3 Tell me if you thought it was any good.**


End file.
